Baby For Sale
by lizteroid
Summary: Kathree, friendship. Co-written with my dear, Nicole.


_Authors Note:: _This was a co-written story with a very dear friend of mine for the DFO boards.

* * *

Katherine Graham was a single career woman. She made it to Vice President in 10 years - she really was a working horse. But at some point in her life, she asked herself if that was all. Was the great career everything she always wanted!? No. She always wanted to have a family; or a baby at least. So Katherine went to the doctor to have a talk with him about all the possibilities; adoption; vitra fertilization, surrogate mother... Adoption would take years since she was single; and as she later found out in vitro fertilization wasn't an option either since something was wrong with her ovaries. That's why she looked for a surrogate mother. You also had to have luck with surrogate mothers since they choose you. Kate already had met 2 surrogate mothers but nobody ever picked her but someone else. She really was getting frustrated. So as the agency called again that another possible surrogate mother would pay her a visit and took a look how she lived; Kate got dressed in her nicest clothes; some expensive armani skirt + matching blazer as well as a red blouse. She stood in front of her fancy apartment, waiting for her next possible-surrogate mom.

The car rolled up, a Chrysler, silver, and out stepped a tall,s lender red-headed woman, Bree Van De Kamp. She was a housewife, needing some company and money since her husband had recently just passed away, leaving her and her two children a large enough fortune, but since she hadn't held a proper job, Bree wanted to make some money of her own and in turn also help people. This is why she signed up to be a surrogate mother. So Bree turned, dressed in a soft jade colored twin set and skirt with cream sling backs and a clutch bag to match, she lowered her sunglasses and peered at Katherine, extending her hand, "Hello, you must be Ms. Graham?"

Katherine looked at the red-headed woman and smiled at her, shaking her hand. "Yes that is me, You must be Mrs Van de Kamp?" She asked politely, wanting to make a good impression since she really wanted a baby.

"I am" Bree nodded and smiled and she softly looked Katherine over once.

"So come on in. I'd like to show you where the baby will live in case you choose me." She let her know and stepped the stairs up, opening the door for Bree.

"You have a nursery already?" Bree questioned.

"Yes I have. I have everything...I just need...the baby." She told her smiled softly, entering Katherine's showed Bree around; every room was spotless and you could tell that Kate was well off. "And that is the nursery." She told her and pushed the door open; exposing a neutral baby room, since Kate didnt know if it will be a boy or a girl.

Bree had noticed how nice Katherine's home was and she saw how much she wanted a baby also, she sighed when she saw the nursery, smiling at it as she walked inside and she nodded silently to smiled at Bree. "How do you like the nursery?" She asked her carefully.

"It's lovely, beautiful"

"Thank you." Kate said. "See Mrs Van de Kamp, I wanna be honest. You are the third surrogate mother who is looking at me and my life and home and...nobody had choosen me yet and I am desperate here." She told her. "Please, I'd really like you to have my baby. And I hope you will carry it for me."Bree had already made up her mind and she bit her lip."I will pay you every sum." She said. "Though I know you cant really buy happiness..."

"Well...with a child I guess you can" Bree replied softly.

Kate looked at the red-headed beauty. "Mrs Van de Kamp, please...please carry my child. You'll get every sum but I am really desperate." she admitted.

"I can see how much you want this child" Bree said and looked down, "And, I want to be able to help you as much as I can"

Kate looked at her shocked and confused at the same time. "Does it mean...you wanna be my surrogate mother?" She asked carefully.

Bree nodded, "I want to help you"

"Oh my god, I can't believe that! Thank you Thank you Thank you!" Kate said and pulled Bree in a tight froze, shocked at the let go off her and smiled at her brightly. She walked away and came back with a card. "Here is my home number, my work number, my cell phone number, my private email adress, and my work email address; just get in contact with me whenever you need anything. I am reachable for you 24/7." She told her.

"Thank you, when do you think this will all go through with the clinic?"

"Oh I will call them and then call you and tell you so." She said. "And I will company you to the hospital when they try to vitro fertiziliation you." She said smiling.

Bree nodded, "Of course..." she smiled.

"Okay." She said smiling. "Can I offer you something to drink?" She asked her politely.

"Uh...no thank you" she smiled.

"Can I offer you something else?" She asked her with a light smile on her lips.

"Like what?" Bree smiled back.

"Something to eat for example." She told her smiling. "But Mrs Van de Kamp...how much will it cost me?"

"Look, money's not a priority..." she smiled.

"Okay, thank you." She said. "You have no idea how happy you made me."

"Oh, I forgot, I brought you something..." Bree smiled.

"Oh?" She asked in surprised.

"Yes, I'll be right back" Bree told her.

"Okay." Katherine said with a rushed out to her car and got out a basket of muffins, before she returned to looked at the basket full of muffins. "Are those all for me?" She asked sceptic.

Bree nodded, "You don't have to eat them all in one go!"

"Wow thank you really. That is really kind of you." Kate said and took the basket.

Bree smiled, "Well, when you're finished, could I have the basket back?"

"Oh of course." She agreed with a smile. "I will give it back to you."Bree smiled and nodded."well Mrs Van de Kamp, I shall call you when we have to go to the hospital." She said smiling.

Bree nodded and smiled, "Okay, well, I will see you then"

She nodded with a smile. "And thank you sooo much for choosing me."

"You deserve it"

"Thank you. Come home safe." She said.

"Thank you" Bree smiled and shook Katherine's hand before she looked after her and closed the door. She was so happy now! She would become a mother! The next day she called the hospital and as she had a date, she called answered the call just before dinner, "Hello, Van De Kamp"

"Hello Mrs Van de Kamp, its Katherine...I mean Ms Graham." She let her know.

"Hello, everything alright?"

"Yes of course. I just wanted to let you know that we have to be next week on wednesday at the hospital around 3pm. I hope you didnt change your mind..." Kate said.

"Oh, already?! That's great!"

"It is? I am glad you agree. So shall we meet at the hospital or shall i pick you up?" She asked.

"Oh, we'll meet there" Bree smiled.

"okay so...be punctual." She said carefully.

"I will be" Bree sand slightly.

"thank you, see you. Goodbye." Kate hung up and on wednesday she drove to the hospital and waited for Bree in the arrived and Bree was punctual at the hospital as she looked around for Ms Kate saw her she smiled and walked over to her. "Hello Mrs Van de Kamp." She greeted her.

"Hello Ms Graham, are you feeling okay?" Bree asked gently.

"I am a bit nervous but I am feeling fantastic." She told her smiling. "How about yourself?"

"Nervous and a little scared"

"Dont worry; I will be with you." She said smiling. "By the way, you may call me Katherine. Afterall you will carry my baby." She said.

Bree smiled, "You're sure?"

"Positive." She said with a smile. "So let's go!?"The redhead nodded and walked with Katherine to the the whole process, Kate hold her hand and smiled at Bree. After the process Kate walked with her out of the hospital. "It will take about a week until you know it...so will you call me as soon as you know if you are pregnant please?"

"I sure will" Bree told Katherine and smiled before very out of character, Bree hugged her.

Kate smiled as she hugged her and put her arms around her as well, holding her tight. "I can't tell you enough how thankful I am."

Bree smiled and nodded, "And I can't wait until you get your child"

"Thank you." She said. "Do you think, you can drive home by yourself?" She asked her.

"I don't live too far away" Bree smiled.

"Okay, drive carefully and dont forget to call me." Kate said excited.

"I'll email you too!" Bree giggled, just in case you're at work and can't answer.

"Okay thank you very much, Mrs Van de Kamp." She said and touched her belly. "Grow baby, grow." She said to her belly.

Bree smiled and touched Katherine's hand, "Be patient, it will happen"

Kate nodded. "I hope so. Have you ever been pregnant actually?" She asked.

Bree looked down and bit her lip as she nodded, "Twice"

"And...did you abort or lost them?" She asked.

"No, they don't live with me" Bree sighed.

"Oh...you..gave them free for adoption?" She asked carefully, not wanting to hurt Bree.

"No. They live with their grandmother...I...couldn't handle them"

"Oh I am sorry to hear that." Kate said softly and gave her a sympathetic smile.

"It's okay, but don't worry...I'll be fine with this little one..."

Kate smiled at her. "Thank you." She said and looked at her watch. "Ugh I have a meeting now. I am sorry."

"Oh, you have to go, but, I promise, I'll call.."

"Thank you, Mrs Van de Kamp. I'll see you soon hopefully. Bye." Kate said and flashed a last smile at her before she rushed to her car and drove off.

Bree nodded, "You will" she said as Katherine rushed away, "You will"

The next days Katherine was nervous and always had her cell with her. She awaited Bree to call and she had typed her number in a few times already, ready to call her but then decided against it - she didnt wanna bother her or come off finally made the call, smiling. "Graham." She said as she picked up.

"Katherine? It's...Bree...Van De Kamp"

"Oh Mrs Van De Kamp." she said. "Good or bad news? Should I sit down?" She asked her.

"Well...it's good" Bree replied.

"Are you pregnant??" Kate asked excited.

"Yes..." Bree squealed a little.

"Oh my god!!" Kate exclaimed. "I am so happy! I will be mom! Im getting a child!!!" She kept exclaimed happily. "I love you, I love you, I love you!! Thank you so much Mrs Van de Kamp!"

Bree blushed and smiled, hearing Katherine like this, "Yes!"

"Okay now since you are pregnant, may I ask you to call me everyday?" She asked. "I just wanna know how you are and how things are..." She explained.

"Of course" Bree agreed, "What's the best time for that?"

"Just anytime." Kate said. "Really, I dont mind. Oh and if you need something, ice cream, some other food, call me and I will get it for you."

"You live almost an hour away..." Bree giggled as she pointed out.

"Oh I do? I had no idea...but I dont mind, really." She said.

"Even at an unGodly hour...?" Bree smiled.

"Yes even then. I am available for you now 24/7." She told her. "And don't be afraid to call. I offer you this and I mean it."

Bree swallowed and said, "Okay...thank you"

"You are welcome. I shall come to you in the evening. Bye." Kate said excited and hung up. Kate was happier than ever – it was like she had hit the jackpot just even better. After work she drove to a store and bought a lot of veggies, fruits and Vitamin-pills, relaxing CD's, bubble bath and many more stuff. And all these things were for Bree. She wanted that everything went smooth with the pregnancy. Maybe she was a little bit over-caring but she didn't care what others thought about it. With all these stuff she drove an hour to Bree, noticing in what a beautiful neighbourhood she lived, and parked her car. She got out with two bags and rang her doorbell. Actually she wanted to see Bree everyday; to see how her baby grew but she didn't wanna squash Bree or scare her away. She sighed and bit her lip. It was a huge house for one person.

Bree was enjoying some time with her friends as Katherine rang the doorbell and Gabrielle answered, Bree had not yet told her friends about being a surrogate mother, but she was going to, during poker. Gaby smiled and Katherine, "Uh, hi...are you looking for Bree?" she asked the taller woman on the doorstep.

"Oh yes I do. Is she at home?" Katherine as the brunette with a smile on her lips.

"Yeah, she is, Bree?" Gaby waited patiently, still a smile on her lips. She just had fantastic mood. Bree smiled and then brought Katherine inside, "Hi Katherine"

"Hi Bree." Kate said with a smile and took a look at her belly before she lifted the two bags up. "I bought you something."

"You bought something...?" Bree smiled sweetly, "Or several things?"

"Several things." She said. "Can we move to the kitchen so I can onload the grocery and show you." She suggested.

Bree nodded and guided Katherine to the kitchen, "I haven't told my friends yet..." Bree whispered.

"Oh. If you dont want them to know, I wont say a word either." Kate said and unload the grocery. "I want you to eat healthy. A lot of veggies and fruits..and I want you to take these vitamin-pills; and when you feel exhausted, take this bubble bath." She said, showing her.

Bree smiled and nodded, "I will take amazing care of myself and this baby while I'm carrying it"

She nodded and smiled. "Thank you." She said and folded the paper bags. "Um remember that you may call me anytime when you need something."

"You can stay for tea?" Bree smiled.

"Oh I'd love to." She said with a nodded and brought Katherine out to introduce her to the ladies of Wisteria Lane. "Well hello." Lynette said. "Hi, I am Katherine." She introduced herself. "You all live in a lovely neighbourhood!"

Bree smiled, "Take a seat Katherine, I'll just put on another pot"

"Okay thanks." Katherine said and sat down; as Bree disspapeared to heat water for tea she looked at the ladies. "So tell me about Bree. How is she?" She wanted to know. Hopefully it wont turn out that Bree was a psycho.

"Bree is an amazing mother, though her kids...they just piss about and annoy the crap outta her..." Lynette began.

"I heard they are not living with her... How old are her kids?" She asked interested.

"No, they're not" Gaby replied, looking tot he table, "They're, well, Andrew's sixteen and Danielle is almost fifteen"

"oh wow...so they are not living with Bree because they couldnt behave?" Kate asked.

"Andrew...well he and Bree don't get along because of a misunderstanding and Danielle....she's just...a bitch"

Kate screw her face a little. "But during her pregnancies...she never had some kind of troubles, had she?" She asked carefully.

"She had her kids before moving here"

"Oh I see." She said and smiled. She would ask Bree about that.

Bree came back just at that moment with a teapot and an extra cup.

Kate smiled at her. "You are a perfect host, Bree." She let her know and got up. "Shall I give you a hand?"

"Oh no, I'm fine, thank you Katherine."

"Alright. Just ask when you need a hand." Kate said and sat down again.

"Okay, thank you" Bree smiled, pouring the tea and handing Katherine the cup.

"Thanks." Kate said and took it. "So we were just talking about you Bree....and what did we just talk about!? Oh right...you have had any complications during your pregnancy?" Kate asked.

Bree looked to Katherine and then quickly looked down to the table, "No..." she lied, remembering how she had almost lost her life delivering Andrew.

"That's good to hear." She said with a smile and took a sip from the cup.

Bree smiled and bit her lip, then Lynette looked to Bree and said, "Didn't you tell Andrew was ungrateful once, he owed you his life...because you risked yours?"

"What?" Kate asked confused. "So you did had complications?" She asked Bree.

"Lynette..." Bree looked to her friend beside her then sighed and nodded to Katherine.

"Oh god." Kate said and brought a hand to her own head. "But your kids are complete healthy, arent they?"

"They are, I just...I almost lost my life giving birth to Andrew, Rex didn't want us to have another child after that..." she smiled sadly.

"Rex, your dead husband?" She asked. "Then why are you doing what you do?" Kate asked Bree.

"Well, I had Danielle and I was fine" Bree said, trying to quickly change the subject, Susan then butted in, "What are you doing Bree...?"

Kate sighed and looked from Bree to Susan. "She is giving birth to my child. I am sorry Bree." Kate said.

The ladies all looked between themselves before finally looking to Bree, she was red faced with guilt for not telling Katherine about the complication with Andrew and was full of regret for not telling her friends sooner.

"I hope you dont mind that i told him now. Bree is carrying my baby because I cant get pregnant." She explained. "And I am thankful to her."

The ladies nodded and Gaby reached for Bree's hand, "I admire you for doing this Bree...for knowing that you could have died giving birth to your son, and then to have another child a year later...you're amazing" Bree looked to Gaby and smiled thankfully, the other women were smiling softly, and Bree looked to Katherine and smiled brightly.

Kate returnd the smile and also reached over and covered Bree's hand. "I appreciate what you are doing with me, I really do." She said. "I hope you wont die, giving birth to my baby."

"I'm sure I'll be fine Katherine, my pregnancy with Danielle went smoothly" Bree smiled.

"That is great. I hope it will go smooth this time as well." She said and squeezed her hand lightly. "But I should go now....Its a one hour drive home and I need to get up early in the morning."

"Are you in work tomorrow?" Bree asked.

"Yes I am." She let her know. "I even have to work saturday every now and then." She said with a sigh. "I have to change it all once I am a mommy."

"Oh right okay" Bree smiled, "I'll walk you to the car"

"Thanks." She said and got up. "Was nice speaking to you all." She told them.

The ladies smiled and nodded, Gaby gave a sweet wave as Bree stood with Katherine and walked outside with her.

"You have very nice friends." Kate told her.

"Thank you, and I'm glad you told them, it's a weight off of my shoulders"

"No problem." she said smiling. "Alright so take good care of you and please call me everyday." She begged her.

Bree smiled and hugged Katherine, "I will, I promise"

"Thank you and...call whenever you need anything." She said and got out of the embrace. "Bye Bree." She got into her car and drove off.

"Thanks for the groceries!" Bree called as she waved Katherine off.

Katherine drove home and went straight to bed. This drive and the traffic was just exhausting.

Four months later, Bree got a call saying her home was to be reposessed.

While Bree received such a message Kate get prepared for an important business meeting which would probably take for hours. She hated such meetings. But neverless she went to the meeting.

At the end of the meeting almost, Kate got a call from her P.A and she told Katherine that a pregnant redhead was there.

Kate of course imediatly knew it was Bree and hurried to get to her. She opened the door of her office and saw her sitting there. "Bree....are you alright? Is the baby alright?"

Bree looked up, her nose and eyes red from crying, "I got kicked out of my house..."

"Oh my god, I am sorry." Kate said and kneeled down to her and took her hand. "I know this situation is crappy but try to calm down - think of the baby." She said carefully. "You can of course live with me until you found a new apartmnt."

Bree nodded and smiled weakly, "Th...thank you"

"No worries, just relax." She said and brought a hand to her belly and stroke over it. "How is my baby, Bree?".

"Your baby's fine...been kicking a lot"

"Oh it does!?" Kate asked and smiled. "Do you know now about the gender?"

"I didn't want to find out until you would be with me" Bree said softly.

"That is so sweet of you." She said smiling and stroke over her cheek. "Listen I have to go back and end this meeting..." Kate said and got her keys. "You can get into my apartment in the meanwhile." She offered.

Bree smiled and gently took the keys and softly smiled, "Are you sure?"

"Yes I am. Just fee like at home. I will be there in about 1-2 hours." She told her.

Bree nodded and sighed.

"Okay. So see you Bree." She said before she left her office again.

Bree nodded and got up, walking from the office

After about 2 hours Kate went home and closed the door behind her. "Bree?" She asked.

Bree was dozing on the sofa and sighed in her sleep.

Kate looked at her and smiled contently. She placed a blanket over her carefully and then went to her kitchen and drunk something. She looked after Bree again and then got into her bedroom.

Bree woke in the bedroom and felt disorientated, she looked around and saw Katherine.

"Hey sleepyhead." katherine said smiling.

"Hi" Bree said sleepily and smiling softly.

"I hope I didnt wake you. Just keep on sleeping." She said.

"No, i'm fine...the baby was just moving around anyway"

"Oh...can I feel?" She asked her.

Bree took Katherine's hand and laid it on her own stomach, "Can you feel..?"

Kate didnt answer but after a few seconds she smiled. "Oh...my god." She whispered.

Bree smiled and held Katherine's hand there.

"This feels so great." She whispered. "How does it feel for you?"

"Sometimes, it hurts a little when the baby kicks hard, but it's good once you get over the whole nausea thing"

Kate smiled and stroke over Bree's belly. "My little baby, its mommy...mommy loves you very very much." She whispered to the belly.

Bree smiled and rubbed over her belly, massaging slightly.

"its still 5 months to go..thats not alot...and I still cant believe that I will be mom." Kate said. "Bree...you still didnt really say a sum..."

"You decide..." Bree replied.

"I decide? Bree...you carry the baby for me so you decide. For me it is worth everything." She said.

"Katherine please, I don't mind how much you give me"

She looked at her. "You said you lost your house.... what sum would you need so you can keep it?"

"A lot...$45,000" Bree whispered.

"$45.000." Kate repeated. "You will get it." She said. "Thats the sum I will pay you for my baby."

Bree looked to Katherine unbelievably and smiled softly, "Thank you" she whispered.

"Well I have to thank you. We will go to the bank tomorrow and transfer the money right to your account." She suggested.

"It doesn't have to be so quick" Bree smiled.

"Okay so lets do it next week then." She agreed with a smile and kept touching her belly softly. And as promised Kate went with Bree to the bank after a week. They got in and talked with a guy who was making the money transfer happen. Out of the blue there was a loud shot.

Bree jumped and clung to Katherine, "Oh my God!!"

Kate turned around and saw three guys witha guns. "Now everybody down on the floor and dont move! Who moves will be shot!!!" One of the man threatened.

Bree struggled to get down onto the floor because of moving fast wasn't an easy option for a pregnant woman.

Kate helped her got down and then got on the ground herself. She took Bree's hand and squeezed it lightly. But suddenly her cell phone rang - work.

Bree looked to Katherine and bit her lip, "Don't answer it" she whispered.

"Whats that?????" A man yelled looking at the dircetion of Kate and Bree. "My...cell." Kate then said.

Bree froze, holding Katherine's hand.

Kate brougt a hand carefully to her pocket of her coat and took it out.

"don't" Bree begged.

Kate laid the cell on the ground all carefully; it was still ringing, and moved her hand back,

Bree was shaking and looked up at the guy nearest them, fearing him.

"Sorry." Kate whispered and closed her eyes.

The guy shot at the phone, causing the other people being held hostage to jump and some screamed.

Kate grumbled. All her datas where lost now!; now that he had shot at her blackberry phone.

Bree watched Katherine and squeezed her hand, thankful it wasn't her they shot.

The guys asked for the money and suddenly there were sirens out there. Oh no Kate thought and closed her eyes.

Bree looked to Kate, "What's wrong?"

"It will take hours until we come out now." She whispered. "And I have a meeting in an hour." She sighed.

Bree bit her lip and looked down, "I'm sorry...we should have gotten the money out earlier like you said to"

"No its okay. Not your fault." She whispered back. "SHUT THE F**k UP!!!!!!" A guy yelled at them, pointed around with his gun.

The redhead gasped and clung to Katherine, forcing back tears in her eyes.

Kate new that when Bree felt uncomfortable and sad - the baby did too, thats why she carefully got up, holding her hands up. "I know this situation sucks here...But..you could get away better when you let the hostages go." Kate said.

"Who the F**k asked you, huh?" one of the guys yelled,aiming at Katherine, Bree reached up and tugged at her skirt.

Kate just gave Bree a look and then looked at the guy in front again. "Nobody asked me, I know! Nobody asked me either to stay here and yet I stuck here with you all. I have a fucking meeting in one hour and have other BETTER stuff to do than spending this whole day here." Kate said. She didnt know why she spoke like that. Her heart beated strongly against her chest but even though she kept going. "The police is in front of the bank and you wont come out savely. So why wasting time? End it with dignity and go out and give up!" Kate said.

"What the F**k?! We got some whack job here bud!" the guy chuckled to his other guys and Bree stood too, holding her hands up, and looked to Katherine.

Kate gave Bree's hand a squeeze. "Just let them all out - if you need hostage so badly take me but let the others out." She wanted Bree so badly to be out...

"we just want the frickin' money, but some ass won't give us it" the tallest guy said and Bree looked to Kate when she had said this, "No, you can't stay in here"

Kate kissed Bree's cheek before she walked over to the guy behind the counter; the employee. "Give him the money finally. You want that its your fault if they start shooting at people like a maniac!?"

The employee looked to Katherine and then to the boss, the bank manager gave a grave nod and the employee stood and moved to the large safe, opening it.

"You are welcome." Kate now said to the bank robber and stepped aside so he could get finally the money. Kate looked at her watch annoyed.

Bree moved over to Katherine and held onto her arm, "Please never do something like that ever again..."

"Ugh I have worse clients then them. I know how to handle those guys." She tried to calm her down a little.

Bree sniffed and let a silent tear slip down her cheek, "I was so afraid something would happen to you" she whispered.

Kate wrapped her arms around her. "I wont leave you or my baby..." She whispered softly.

Bree embraced Katherine and kissed her cheek softly before shying away.

Kate smiled at her gently as suddenly a S.W.A.T. Team stormed the bank with their shields. There was some shooting and Kate pulled Bree down with her on the ground quickly.

Bree gasped and covered her belly with her arms.

And Kate covered Bree; lying over her. She didnt want Bree to happen anything. Two S.W.A.T. guys came over and pulled them up, bringing them outside.

Bree was still clingign to Katherine when they got out of the bank.

Outside she pulled Bree into a hug again. "Are you alright?" She asked stroking over her cheek.

Bree nodded slowly, "Now that I know we're safe"

Kate smiled at her. "Nothing like that will happen ever again."

Bree nodded, "Don't go to your meeting"

"Why?" Kate asked. "You need me?"

Bree nodded slowly, "I don't want to be alone and I don't tink you should go to work"

"Okay if you want me to be here...I will call at work.." She said.

The redhead smiled gently, "/thank you" she whispered.

"You are welcome." She said softly.

Bree smiled again and softly hugged Katherine.

Kate inhaled her perfume deeply and closed her eyes. Only now she noticed that it wasnt just about that baby - so the BABY would be safe. She wanted that Bree was safe too. She liked her alot; she did become her best friend over the last months and she was gladful that she was carrying her baby. She knew that once Bree had given birth that she cant keep her out of her life - she wanted her to be part of it now. She was her family.

**THE END**


End file.
